Christmas twins
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: James est saoul. Sirius est amoureux. Remus me réconforte. Peter se fait minuscule. Lily pleure de joie. Mary se met à danser. Ève va se marier. Et au milieu de tout ça, je me dis que la vie devait certainement être plus belle quand Sirius Black se contentait d'être un Maraudeur plutôt que l'amant de ma sœur.
1. Prologue - Adam et Eve Christmas

Et oui, je sais ce que certains se disent. _**Encore.**_J'avoue, j'ai craquée. J'ai encore écrit une nouvelle histoire sur Harry Potter. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ou qui ne m'ont pas reconnus, je suis également l'auteur des fictions _Black and White ; The princess of darkness and the pooch _et de _Fille de Mangemorts cherche parents normaux. _

Enfin nous voilà avec une nouvelle fiction : Christmas twins.

Et non, cette fiction n'a AUCUN rapport avec Noel à part que mes deux personnages principaux sont nés ce jour-là (oui comme Jésus).

Passons. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et je m'excuse d'avance de vous avoir faire perdre une minute de votre vie.

Kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Adam et Eve Christmas_

- Christmas !

Je frêne brusquement en entendant le cri du Capitaine. Manquant d'ailleurs au passage de percuter Eve qui s'empresse de me demander, paniquée :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? je m'étonne. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est moi qu'il appelle ?

- Parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, moi.

- Oh mais moi non plus j'te signale !

- Bon.

- Bon.

On se regarde fixement ce qui pourrait paraître un peu gênant si en réalité on ne cherchait pas tous deux la raison pour laquelle notre Capitaine vénéré serait fâché contre nous. Ou l'un d'entre nous.

Je vous l'accorde, c'est vraiment pas pratique d'avoir un jumeau qui est dans la même maison que nous parce que du coup on se trompe quand on nous l'appelle. Je ne regrette donc pas l'époque où notre sœur Lilith était encore à Poudlard. Je ne vous raconte pas la galère. Bon encore heureux, elle ne partageait pas la même maison que nous. Et j'en suis bien heureux. Elle a beau porté un nom de famille festif, c'est jamais la fête avec elle.

- Christmas boy et Christmas girl ! rugit la voix puissante de Thompson en bas. Descendez ou je viens vous chercher moi-même !

Je vois ma jumelle pâlir tandis que je déglutis. Vu la carrure de notre gardien et capitaine attitré, il faut éviter de l'énerver. Même nous on est pas assez fous pour le faire. Alors on descend, en piqué. Et à peine a-t-on franchi le sol de nos jolies petites pieds que, déjà, on s'écrie en parfaite synchronisation :

- C'est pas nous !

- C'est pas nous quoi ?

- On n'en sait rien mais c'est pas nous quand même.

Thompson nous regarde l'un après l'autre, les sourcils froncés au maximum.

- Fais gaffe, tu vas choper des rides, tiens bon de lui faire signaler Eve.

Je juge bon de confirmer ses propos. A dix-sept ans attraper des rides c'est pas bon pour lui. Surtout s'il ne veut pas finir sa vie célibataire. Quoique je plains déjà ses gosses. Les pauvres. Déjà qu'ils ne maltraitent, nous, ses fidèles et loyaux attrapeurs. Parce que c'est nous qui souffrons le plus dans cette mascarade. Bah oui, les batteurs sont tranquilles eux au moins. Enfin, quand je dis « les batteurs » je veux plutôt dire LE batteur. Parce que depuis que Joseph Kirke est partit, Black s'est retrouvé tout seul comme un con. Mais en même temps il a pas le droit de se plaindre, lui il lui suffit juste de taper dans les cognards (d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à les envoyer sur son frère). Nous on doit non seulement on doit réussir à attraper la balle mais on doit également éviter toutes les cibles du genre Serpentard/Poufsouffle/Serdaigle mais aussi les cognards. Sans oublier le fait qu'en plus on est censé marquer le plus de points possibles. Mais est-ce qu'on nous remercie ? Non, bien sûr que non. Après tout c'est pas si on était les piliers du match. Mais qui est-ce qui nous vole la vedette ? Et bien les poursuiveurs. Alors qu'ils foutent pratiquement rien du match. Bon d'accord, ça doit être compliqué d'attraper le Vif d'or mais est-ce qu'ils se préoccupent des autres ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Faudra qu'on fasse une manif.

- Désolé de casser votre délire, nous sort alors Thompson. Mais j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

Il se décale légèrement pour laisser place à un garçon que ma sœur et moi reconnaissons presque sur le champ.

- Oh mais c'est Thompson junior ! on s'écrie.

C'est le surnom qu'on a donné au frère de notre capitaine vénéré. Pas seulement parce que c'est le portrait craché de son aîné mais aussi parce qu'on a complètement oublié son nom. Mais il me semble qu'il y a un « a » à l'intérieur…

- Vous connaissez déjà mon frère Léon je suppose ?

Ah, en fait non. Thompson nous regarde l'un après l'autre et je sens comme de la crainte dans son regard. Tu m'étonnes qu'il se souvienne de nous, après tout ce qu'on a accompli. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais notre quota d'heures de colle dépasse largement celle des quatre Maraudeurs réunis. Mais je les suspecte d'être plus discrets que nous. Enfin bon, nous on est des Gryffondors, des vrais. On a peur de rien.

Enfin sauf du professeur McGonagall mais elle s'est pas pareil, elle est vraiment flippante quand elle le veut. Je peux vous dire qu'on en a bavé avec elle quand on se trouvait collé. Souvent pour rien. Bon d'accord, des fois on la cherché. Par exemple la fois où on a enfermé Oscar Parkinson dans un placard et qu'on a oublié de le libérer. Je crois bien qu'il est resté coincé dedans toute la nuit. Depuis des qu'il passe devant, il fait une crise de panique et part en courant.

En attendant je parle, je parle, mais Thompson prend de nouveau la parole :

- C'est notre nouveau Batteur.

- Ooooooh, lâche ma sœur. C'est Black qui va être content.

C'est vrai qu'il se plaignait d'avoir mal aux bras à force de taper dans le Cognard. Cependant… Il nous suffit d'un seul regard avec ma sœur pour que nous posions chacun notre main sur son épaule en lui déclarant :

- Courage, tu en auras besoin.

Thompson junior se tourne vers Thompson sénior, l'air paniqué.

- Pourquoi ils disent ça Jeff ?

- Laisse tomber frangin, ce sont des crétins.

- Hey ! s'insurge ma sœur. On est pas des crétins.

- Tout à fait. Et puis d'abord c'est qui Jeff ?

- C'est moi, nous réponds calmement le frère de Léon. Jefferson Thompson. Jeff pour faire plus simple.

Ah… C'est vrai qu'à force de les appeler par leur nom de famille on en oubliait parfois qu'ils avaient des prénoms aussi.

- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça et on est vraiment ravis d'apprendre tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous veux _Jeff _?

Aurais-je oublié de préciser que ma jumelle est rancunière et facilement ennuyée ?

- J'aurais besoin de vous pour l'entraîner ?

- Comment ça l'entraîner ? répète Eve.

- C'est vrai ça, on est des Attrapeurs pas des Batteurs.

Tiens ça rime. Attrapeurs, Batteurs, Poursuiveurs… Vous croyez que c'est fait exprès tout ça ?

- Certes. Mais Black est en retenu et j'aimerais bien que Léon apprenne à viser sur des choses mouvantes…

- Euh… hésite ma jumelle.

- Sans vouloir te vexer…

- On est pas tellement emballé par ton idée…

C'est vrai quoi. Qui est vraiment assez fous pour avoir envie de se faire attaquer par des Cognards ? Pas nous en tout cas. Non, non, sans façon, merci.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, nous fait remarquer Thompson.

- On a toujours le choix dans la vie, je rétorque en bombant le torse.

Ce qui est particulièrement ridicule puisqu'il sera toujours et éternellement plus musclé que moi. A croire que les gardiens se sont passé le mot pour devenir du jour au lendemain des armoires à glace. Il pourrait me briser la cage thoracique en un seul coup. A cette idée, je frissonne.

- Pas si je vous expulse de l'équipe si vous ne le faîte pas.

- … T'oserais pas tout de même ? je m'inquiète.

- Tu veux parier ? Je vous ai déjà trouvé des remplaçants.

Eve et moi on échange un regard avant qu'elle ne prenne finalement la parole :

- Bon, bon d'accord.

Thompson ne dit rien mais je suis presque sûr de l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire…

On enfourche donc nos balais. Et le jeu commence… Faut avouer qu'il se débrouille vraiment pas trop mal le gamin. Arriver à contrôler deux Cognards en même temps… J'appelle ça de l'art.

Ou du cochon.

Oui, je sais, c'est merdique… Pas la peine de me huer pour ça, ça arrive à tout le monde des baisses de formes. Même à vous. J'ai beau jouer comme un Dieu, je n'en suis pas moins humain.

… Oh mon dieu, je parle comme Potter. Vite, appelez l'infirmière, l'école doit être mise en quarantaine !

Aïe.

Je m'appelle Adam Christmas et je viens de me prendre un Cognard en pleine tête.

La quarantaine attendra.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me lancer un tas de rewiews sur ce que vous avez pensé de la fic. Sur ceux, à une prochaine fois pour de nouvelles aventures *transplane*.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1 - Cognard Coquard Bobard

Bonsoir à tous. Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 1 de "Christmas twins" mais pour commencer voilà la réponse aux rewiews qui va être plutôt rapide puisqu'il n'y en a qu'une.

**Futilement moi : **D'abord merci (oui, je sais que je dis toujours ça...). Cela pourrait être plus drôle mais je ne le suis pas spécialement dans la vraie vie donc voilà. Merci (et oui encore). Ah oui boulette, mais pour moi un poursuiveur ça poursuit le Vif d'Or et un attrapeur ça attrape le Souaffle. Donc voilà.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

Kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_Cognard, cocard, bobard. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas._

- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Christmas boy ?

Je jette un regard noir à Potter tandis qu'Eve ricane à mes côtés.

Traitresse.

- Tu t'es battu avec un troll ou quoi ? me taquine Black en s'affalant au côté de ma jumelle.

- C'est si moche que ça ? je blêmis.

- Tu plaisantes ? On dirait un gros pruneau ramollis.

Super. Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter pareil punition ? Moi qui ai toujours servie ma maison avec classe et honneur. Sans oublier mon incroyable témérité quand il s'agit d'embêter les Serpentard. C'est donc ainsi que mon remercie ? En m'envoyant un Cognard dans la gueule. Thompson a de la chance que son frère ne soit pas dans les parages sinon je lui aurais balancé mon poing dans la figure. Quoique quand on regarde mon Capitaine, vaut mieux ne pas lui chercher des moises à celui-ci vu la façon dont il rétracte ses gros muscles. Ce mec n'est pas humain, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

En même temps c'est un sorcier.

Bon.

Je vois Black demander quelque chose à ma jumelle, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Ce qui est complètement débile puisqu'il sait très bien qu'elle ne s'intéressa jamais à lui. Enfin je l'espère. Hors de question que ce sale chien s'approche de trop près de ma Eve.

- Il s'est pris un Cognard en pleine tête.

Bah vas-y te gêne pas, crie le sur tous les toits. Potter, Black et Pettigrow éclatent de rire tandis que Lupin se contente d'un petit sourire compatissant. Lui je l'aime bien. Il ne se fout pas de ma gueule, lui, au moins. Ou du moins, il a la délicatesse de ne pas me le montrer ouvertement.

- C'est ça, marrez-vous bien mais en attendant notre nouveau batteur c'est le petit frère de Thompson, je grince.

Potter et Black s'arrêtent presque aussitôt de rire.

- On est dans la merde.

Ah ça je ne vous le fait pas dire les gars.

- Bon, Black t'es mignon mais tu veux bien arrêter de me tripoter…

- QUOI ?!

Je me redresse d'un seul coup, renversant au passage mon chocolat chaud sur ma cravate or et rouge. Les Gryffondors qui envahissent notre salle commune me contemplent avec stupeur.

Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de renverser du chocolat pour le fun ?

- L'épaule, Adam, l'épaule, continue ma sœur, blasée.

Ah. Je préfère ça. Mais au cas où je passe, jalousement, mon bras autour de son épaule en jetant un regard noir à Black.

Black… Noir… Ah, ah, ah !

Oui, je me tais, désolé.

En attendant, Eve pousse un long soupir exaspéré.

- Ah bah dis-moi, se moque de nouveau Black. Ça sera quoi quand il apprendra qu'on a couché ensemble ma chérie ?

…

- HEIN ?!

Je vais le tuer. Non mais vraiment. Mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance ! Mais au moins je serais mort en tentant de protéger ma moitié de ce type.

Cependant un « BAM » retentissant me ramène à la réalité.

- LA V'LA TA REPONSE CONNARD !

Eve, toujours aussi vulgaire. En même temps, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Black. C'est qu'elle a la frappe facile ma frangine. Et vu le cocard qui commence à se former à son œil, il en serait presque capable de me battre. Mais tant pis, sa tête me fait trop déliré.

Eve gonfle les joues, rouge de colère. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à remonter dans ses dortoirs une tornade rousse se précipite vers nous.

Oh non, pas Evans !

- Christmas girl ! elle babille, sa voix aiguë manquant de m'écorcher les oreilles.

Eve grimace, prête à se faire coller. Mais contre toute attente, Evans prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse sur les joues.

- Oh merci, merci ! elle s'exclame joyeusement.

Elle offre un sourire de victoire à Potter et Black qui la fixait avec incrédulité. Et je ne peux que les comprendre. Depuis quand cette hystérique remerciait ma sœur d'être violente. Et puis je me rappelle qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment porté Potter dans son cœur. Mais de là à encourager Eve… C'est le pompon !

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Evans ? on s'inquiète Potter, Black, ma sœur et moi.

On se jette chacun un regard noir pendant que la rousse éclate de rire. Elle serre une dernière fois ma jumelle dans ses bras en riant joyeusement avant de remonter aux dortoirs. Ma jumelle se retourne alors vers moi. Ses yeux verts écarquillés au maximum.

- J'ai peur Adam.

Tu m'étonnes. La pauvre doit être traumatisée à vie.

- Estime-toi heureuse, déclare alors Black. James n'aura peut-être jamais la chance d'être embrassé par Evans.

Son meilleur ami lui donne un coup de coude, visiblement vexé. Je ne peux, cependant, pas m'empêcher de sourire. Le pauvre. Lui qui est si épris d'Evans doit être franchement dégoûté.

- Je ne la comprends vraiment pas.

Je lève la tête vers Eve qui vient de prendre la parole après que les Maraudeurs ne nous aient quittés.

- De qui tu parles ?

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. Mais je répète que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est jumeaux qu'on doit forcément lire dans les pensées de l'autre.

- Evans.

- Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas moi, il est pas mal Potter, non ?

- Euh… Oui, je suppose. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport.

- Alors je me demande comment ça se fait qu'Evans ne sortes toujours pas avec lui.

Dit la femme qui vient de balancer son poing dans la figure de Sirius Orion Black, le sang-pur.

- Black n'est pas amoureux de moi.

- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées et pas moi ? je m'irrite.

- Qui sait ? J'ai peut-être des pouvoirs de Legilimancie, me réponds Eve, légèrement sarcastique.

Elle ne me laisse même temps de répondre que déjà elle reprend :

- Bon comme je le disais, je ne la comprends vraiment pas.

- Elle est peut-être amoureuse de Rogue, je rétorque alors en haussant les épaules.

…

Ce qui est peut-être une mauvaise idée vu la tête que fait Eve.

- Tu veux me faire vomir ou quoi ?

Je ricane doucement. C'est vrai qu'en plus d'être à Serpentard, le souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs est… comment dire… disgracieux ? Oui, voilà, disgracieux.

Je me demande ce qui se passerait si on reliait tous ses boutons avec un marqueur…

Eve et moi échangeons un sourire comme si l'idée lui avait aussi traversé l'esprit. Nous ne sommes pas sadiques, juste fous à liés.

Que l'on soit bien clair, c'est totalement différent.

Les fous sont plus gentils que les sadiques. Et nous ne sommes méchants qu'avec ses roublards de serpents venimeux. On évite aussi les Serdaigle parce qu'on les trouve ennuyeux. Les Poufsouffle ça va encore mais ils n'aiment pas faire des blagues alors bon. Voilà.

En clair à part quelques Gryffondors on ne s'entend avec quasiment personne.

Mais on le vit plutôt bien.

- Christmas boy ?

Je me tourne vers Macdonald qui me contemple avec des yeux ronds.

Bah quoi ? Elle n'a jamais vu un œil gonflé ou quoi ?

- Oh mon Dieu, gémit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Euh…

- Il s'est battu avec Black, réponds le plus naturellement ma jumelle.

- Mais pour quelle raison ? s'exclame Macdonald.

- On voit d'apprendre qu'il a couché avec notre sœur.

Cette fois-ci, la Gryffondor n'est pas la seule à contempler ma moitié avec étonnement et stupéfaction.

- Mais de quoi…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Eve vient de me marcher sur le pied. Ouille.

- Vous parlez bien de votre Lilith, la Serdaigle ?

- En effet.

En même temps, on a qu'une seule sœur, j'ai envie de rajouter. Mais je ne le fais pas. Surtout depuis qu'Eve ma jeter son fameux regard « Laisse-moi gérer toute seule. » Quand elle a une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne peut la dissuader d'abandonner.

Aussi têtue que notre oncle celle-là, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

- Mais… commence l'amie à Evans.

- On n'en sait rien. On a juste entendue Black en parler avec ses amis.

Mais enfin de quoi elle parle celle-là ? Je le saurais non si Lilith avait couché avec Black, non ? Et puis à ce que je sache, notre sœur sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Et puis c'est Black quoi… D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Black vient de passer devant nous sans nous jeter un seul regard. Ce qui ne m'empêche guère de remarquer que son œil à lui aussi gonfler. Macdonald le regarde avec intérêt avant de me fixer. C'est là que je comprends où Eve voulait en venir depuis tout à l'heure.

Cette traîtresse vient de lancer une rumeur à mon sujet.

On m'appelle le « caïd » maintenant. En effet, depuis que la « rumeur » circule sur le fait qu'Adam Christmas (donc moi) a frappé Sirius Black parce qu'il avait couché avec sa sœur aînée, tout le monde m'évite. Ou bien me félicite. Au choix. Et le pire c'est que le sang-pur n'a rien fait pour démêler le vrai du faux. C'est plus tard que j'ai appris qu'Eve en était la principale raison.

En effet, vous préfériez quoi, vous ? Qu'on vous prenne pour un bagarreur ou bien une tapette qui s'est fait frapper par une fille aussi menue que ma jumelle ?

Je pense que j'ai déjà ma réponse.

Evans non plus n'est pas intervenue. Aller savoir pourquoi… Peut-être qu'elle a une dette envers nous après tout. Vu ce qu'Eve a fait à Black.

Cognard. Cocard. Bobard. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.

Je crois que n'a vraiment touché le fond quelques jours plus tard. Les chouettes et les hiboux voletaient par ci par là au-dessus de nous. Je rêvassais tranquillement, ayant passé une mauvaise nuit.

Je dors très mal les nuits de pleines lunes. Surtout parce que j'entends des bruits suspects dans mon dortoir… Faudrait qu'on même l'enquête Eve et moi un de ses quatre.

- ADAM CHRISTOPHER CHRISTMAS !

Mon bol de céréales vole dans les airs et atterrit sur la tête d'un Serpentard un peu plus loin. J'aurais pu en être fière si je ne connaissais pas si bien cette voix froide et cruelle.

Je m'appelle Adam Christmas et ma grande sœur vient de m'envoyer une Beuglante.

C'est trop tard pour construire un bunker ?


	3. Chapitre 2 - Faites attention à la momie

Hello ! Me voilà de retour pour un deuxième chapitre plutôt... court. Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ça et passer directement à la réponse aux reviews :

**Ellana of Rivendell : **(J'adore ton pseudo) Bon bah merci, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu dans ce cas.

**Charlotte : **Je suis désolée que ce premier chapitre t'es déplu et non ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas mal pris ton avis. C'est avec ce genre de commentaires qu'on progresse. Et oui j'ai fais la bête confusion entre attrapeur et poursuiveur. Je m'excuse encore. Et oui les jumeaux sont bien des poursuiveurs et pas des attrapeurs. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira donc.

**Faenlgiec : **Ah, ah ne t'en fais pas, Adam n'est pas mort x) (j'ai envie de dire encore heureux.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_Faites attention à la momie !_

- ADAM CHRISTOPHER CHRISTMAS !

Quand Lilith crie comme ça, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Surtout quand c'est mon nom à moi qu'elle hurle. Et en plein milieu du repas en plus. Ce qui fait que tout le monde me regarde et que Black, Potter et Pettigrow se marre dans leur barbe qu'ils n'ont pas d'ailleurs. Même Eve se moque de moi. Et ouvertement en plus.

Traitresse !

- EVE EDEN CHRISTMAS !

Elle arrêta de rire presque aussitôt et pâlit a vu d'œil. Faut dire qu'elle déteste son nom complet. Comme moi en fait. Vous avez remarqué à quel point les noms dans ma famille se reportent à Dieu ? C'est comme les Black avec leurs noms d'étoiles. Ou les Weasley avec leurs noms de Moyen-Age. Des gens assez étranges en sommes. Enfin je dis ça comme ça… Dans ma famille on n'est pas mieux.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?! tonne la voix de Lilith dans la salle commune.

Nous grimaçons en concert ma jumelle et moi. Fuir est notre dernier moyen pour survivre. Ou sérieusement investir dans un bunker. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que déjà Eve bondit sur la Beuglante en l'étouffant avec sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi une partie de son anatomie sous le regard brusquement intéressé de Black. Non mais je vous jure, pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Sous prétexte que monsieur est considéré comme le plus beau garçon de Poudlard, il se permet de mater MA sœur en plus d'être ma jumelle et donc ma moitié ? Et non, messieurs dames, je ne suis pas jaloux. Juste très protecteur. Un peu trop à son goût peut-être. Mais faut pas se foutre de la gueule non plus. Et puis-je suis…

- Mais putain Adam ! hurle Eve. On pourrait savoir ce que tu fous !

Je sursaute en entendant la voix si joliment puissante de mon autre sœur. C'est dans des cas comme ça qu'on comprend qu'elle est la cadette de Lilith. Je me demande de qui elle tienne… Non je plaisante, elle tienne de maman comme moi je tiens de mon oncle Théodore. Un chic type le frangin de notre père. Un peu pervers sur les bords mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Enfin quand je dis « on » je parle bien entendu d'Eve et de moi pas de mes parents ou bien de Lilith. Je suis même certain que mon père aimerait bien avoir des neveux un jour où l'autre. C'est vrai que ça me plairait bien d'avoir des cousins à qui faire des blagues mais je…

- ADAM ! explose Eve.

Et quand je dis « explose », je parle bien dans le sens propre du terme puisque la robe d'Eve vient juste de cramer sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

Les Beuglantes et leur fâcheuse manie de brûler quand leur récit est terminé.

Je ne sais pas qui a réagi le premier. Peut-être s'agissait-il de Dumbledore ou bien de McGonagall. La seule chose que je sais c'est quand voyant le corps calcinant de ma jumelle je me suis évanouie.

- Adam !

Qui m'appelle ?

- Adam ! continue la voix.

Je décide enfin d'ouvrir les yeux quand je sens des mains qui me donnent des tapes sur les joues.

- Aaaaaaaaah une momie !

… Ah bah non finalement, ce n'est que ma sœur. D'ailleurs celle-ci ressemble étrangement avec une momie avec tous ces bandages qui couvrent son corps.

- T'es vraiment con Adam.

- Dit la femme qui a foutu une Beuglante sous son t-shirt, je rétorque, vexé.

D'ailleurs, elle est dans un sale état la fille en question.

- Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, s'énerve passablement Eve, aide moi plutôt à faire nos bagages.

- Bah pourquoi ? je m'étonne. On doit partir ?

- Oui et d'urgence !

De ma vie (et je peux vous dire que seize ans de vie commune c'est beaucoup) je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur aussi paniqué que maintenant. Bon à part peut-être pour… Oh non. Tout mais pas ça.

- Pitié Eve, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense.

- Et si, elle se contente de me répondre.

- Et crotte de bique !

Je saute sur l'occasion pour aider ma jumelle à ranger nos affaires. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur l'infirmerie. Eve et moi nous poussons un cri en faisant un bond en arrière, tout en sortant nos baguettes magiques.

- Bah Christmas boy et Christmas girl, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Fausse alerte. Ce sont juste les Maraudeurs qui viennent nous rendre visite.

- Tu t'es cru à Halloween, Christmas girl ? la taquine Black.

A sa place, et au vu du regard de ma jumelle, je me la fermerai. C'est qu'Eve peut facilement s'énerver. Surtout vu ce qui est arrivé à son œil gauche.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Black.

Ils commencent à se disputer sous le regard dépité de Lupin qui me lance alors :

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- C'est la fin du monde les gars, je grimace.

Ils haussèrent tous un sourcil tandis que ma sœur tient Black par le col sans me jeter un regard. Je fus pris de tremblements.

- Mais bon sang, jure Potter, vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Eve et moi nous échangeons un regard avant de fixer les quatre Maraudeurs avec une expression de fin du monde.

- Notre famille vient nous rendre visite ! nous braillons.

C'est la fin du monde je vous dis ! Catastrophe.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? on s'écrie tous deux. Mais c'est affreux !

- Moi j'aimerais bien rencontrer votre oncle, sourit Potter. Vous croyez qu'il serait d'accord pour me signer un autographe ?

- Oh mais avec plaisir p'tit gars, répond une voix qu'Eve et moi connaissons que trop bien.

- Tonton Abel ! on s'exclame joyeusement.

Oui, Abel comme le deuxième fils d'Adam et d'Eve. Et je parle bien entendu des tous premiers hommes, pas de nous.

Nous lui sautons tous deux au cou et tant pis si les Maraudeurs se foutent de notre gueule. Parfois il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté.

- Alors comment vont mon neveu et ma nièce préférés ? il rigole en nous ébouriffant les cheveux.

Brun comme notre père est blond, il a également de jolis yeux marron au lieu de bleus. Si bien que plus jeune, on doutait du fait qu'ils soient frères. Il est également le capitaine et le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. C'est également la raison pour laquelle Potter et Black le regarde avec tant d'admiration.

- Abel Christmas, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il est devant moi, souffle Black.

- J'ai des fans à ce que je vois, sourit-il.

Eve lève les yeux au ciel sous ses bandages et me regarde dépité.

- Comment tu t'appelles mon garçon ?

- Sirius. Sirius Black, monsieur.

Notre oncle hausse un sourcil visiblement étonné.

- Un Black à Gryffondor ? C'est… surprenant.

- Oh certainement plus surprenant que de voir sa nièce préférée couvertes de bandage après une brûlure dû à une Beuglante.

… Quand je vous disais qu'Eve était extrêmement rancunière.

Et bien je ne plaisantais pas comme vous pouvez le constater.

- Qui vous a envoyé une Beuglante ? nous questionne alors notre oncle Abel.

- Lilith !

- Ah j'aurais dû m'en douter, souffle-t-il.

Puis il me regarde attentivement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu t'es battu ?

- … Ton sens de l'observation m'effare de jours en jours tonton Abel, je soupire.

- Vous savez bien que les derniers neurones qui lui restent lui servent seulement sur le terrain, se moque alors une voix dans mon dos, nous faisant sursauter.

Je m'appelle Adam Christmas et ma famille vient de débarquer dans mon école.

Je peux appeler mon avocat ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'oubliez pas de commenter.<p>

Kiss.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Notre famille est tarée

Bonjour à tous, comme il y a eu un bug (comme me l'a fait signaler **lunatique**), je republie le chapitre 3.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_Notre famille est tarée mais à part ça on le vit bien… Ooooooh un papillon !_

- Papa ! Maman ! Lilith… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Mon père lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Lilith me foudroie du regard. Mais ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, au pire j'ai l'habitude.

Je vous ai déjà raconté la fois où Eve avait placé un boa sur mon oreiller pour, je cite « voir combien de temps je vais mettre avant de réaliser que j'ai dormi avec un serpent et détaler en courant » ?

J'ai tenu une minute. Que vous me croyez ou non, je ne suis pas vraiment du matin.

En tout cas depuis et pour une raison inexpliqué, Eve n'a plus jamais tenté de faire des expériences sur moi.

… Bon d'accord c'est peut-être parce qu'au moment où j'ai réalisé qu'un serpent se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, je l'ai balancé sur elle en criant.

Vous comprenez pourquoi on s'est pas retrouvé à Serpentard maintenant je suppose ?

Attendez, comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec ma famille ?

Techniquement Eve est ma sœur. Ma jumelle. Mon âme sœur. Ma moitié. Enfin tout ce que vous voulez quoi… C'est juste pour vous dire que ça compte puisqu'elle fait partie de ma famille. Donc voilà…

Oui, tout ça pour ça.

- Et bien nous sommes venus voir notre petite princesse bien sûr, déclare notre mère.

J'entends les Maraudeurs rigoler derrière nous et ma jumelle vire lentement à l'écarlate.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler « princesse », elle fulmine.

- Aller pleure pas princesse, se moque Black, ta couronne est en train de tomber.

Elle se retourne, furieuse.

- Ferme-la Black sinon je te fais un deuxième cocard si bien que tu ressembleras à un panda nudiste.

Ma sœur est si vulgaire... Enfin bon, je l'aime quand même. Bon d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix me direz-vous…

- Attends, nous interrompus la blondasse (Lilith si vous préférez), tu veux dire que c'est toi qui la frappé ?

- Bah ouais.

- Et ça ne te fais rien ?

- Bah ouais.

- Adam, dis quelque chose ! s'offusque notre aînée.

- Bah ouais, je rétorque.

Nous échangeons, Eve et moi, un sourire de psychopathe qui est propre aux jumeaux Christmas. Si bien que nos parents, Lilith et Lupin lèvent les yeux au ciel et que notre oncle, Potter et Black ricanent dans leur barbe (même s'ils n'en possèdent pas).

Et Pettigrow dans tout ça ? Bah il se fait petit… Comme d'habitude quoi.

En fait il est tellement minuscule qu'on le remarque à peine. Je me demande comment il a fait pour se retrouver à Gryffondor… Eve dit qu'il a tellement pleurniché lors de la réparation que même le Choixpeau en a eu marre.

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, ma sœur ne supporte pas Pettigrow. Allez savoir pourquoi… Enfin si, Pettigrow ressemble à un rat. Et Eve n'aime pas les rats.

C'est bien une fille ça.

- Je ne connais pas ces deux personnes… se lamente notre blondasse de sœur.

- C'est con parce que nous non plus on ne te connait pas, rétorque Eve. D'ailleurs c'est quoi déjà ton nom ?

Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et lève la tête, fière d'elle. Une véritable Gryffondor ma jumelle. Moi je n'ai fait que de la suivre le jour de la répartition.

Ça veut dire que je suis un mouton qui s'ignore, non ? Et merde. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me faire bouffer par les loups ou pire un loup-garou.

Mais il n'y en a pas dans l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

- Atchoum, éternue alors Remus Lupin.

- A tes souhaits !

Voilà ce qui arrive à force de côtoyer les Maraudeurs, on finit par être allergiques à leurs conneries comme aux nôtres. Vous croyez que ça existe une potion contre ce genre de maladie ? Ou pire : si c'est contagieux ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'éternuer juste en respirant ou en côtoyant Eve… Je serais obligé de porter une pince à linge sur le nez en permanence et bonjour la honte ! Déjà qu'on est reconnu comme le « Duo Diabolique » de Poudlard… Je crois que McGonagall va finir par s'arracher les cheveux avec nous. Heureusement pour elle qu'on ne fasse équipe avec les Maraudeurs (notamment Black et Potter) qu'au Quidditch, sinon je pense qu'elle aurait déjà pris sa retraite, comme Dumbledore.

Et Rogue se serait certainement pendue depuis fort, fort, fort longtemps.

En fait je crois qu'il envisage SERIEUSEMENT de le faire depuis notre première rencontre. En même temps Eve n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur ses cheveux gras. Comme quoi il ressemblait à une serpillère qu'on aurait trempée dans la cuvette des toilettes. Je crois qu'il l'a mal pris… Non en fait j'en suis presque sûr et certain. En même temps ma sœur n'est pas vraiment connue pour son tact, surtout qu'elle n'en possède pas. Parfois je me demande si elle est vraiment une fille… Parce que parfois elle me fait drôlement peur. Il suffit de voir le cocard de Black qu'elle lui a fait la veille même.

J'ai presque mal pour lui.

Et quand je dis « presque », c'est vraiment presque.

… Je parle, je parle mais en attendant Lilith et Eve commencent à se crier violemment dessus :

- T'es vraiment chiante ! En même temps on ne se demande pas pourquoi t'es tombé à Serdaigle le jour de ta répartition.

- Tu t'es regardé dernièrement sale peste ? réplique notre sœur aînée. Toujours à foncé droit dans les problèmes sans même réfléchir une seule seconde. T'es bien une Gryffondor. Et comme tu ne peux rien faire sans l'autre imbécile, il a fallu qu'il te suive !

- Hey ! je proteste. Ne me mêler par à votre dispute entre filles !

- Oh toi ta gueule ! beuglent mes deux sœurs.

Je déglutis et recule sagement. Je ne suis pas endiablé par l'idée de recevoir un maléfice ou une malédiction en pleine poire. Trop peu pour moi.

- Hey Christmas boy.

Je me tourne vers Black qui baisse la tête, sûrement pour éviter que les autres entendent notre discussion.

- Oui c'est moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'adore ta famille.

…

- Ah… Merci.

- Tu crois que ta sœur voudra bien que j'en fasse parti ? il rajoute, narquois alors que Potter éclate de rire derrière lui.

La baguette frôle mon nez et se loge dans l'œil du Sang-pur sous le regard choqué de ses amis.

- Eve ! crie, épouvantée notre mère.

- Je l'avais prévenu !

Elle fulmine pendant que tonton Abel et moi éclatons de rire sous le regard choqué de nos proches.

- Ah ça c'est bien ma nièce ! s'exclame le grand brun en lui donnant un grand coup dans le dos qui manque de la faire voler à travers la pièce.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Je vous rappelle que si Eve est couverte de bandages c'est parce qu'elle est brûlée de partout. Et quand on appuie sur une brûlure et bien… ça fait mal. C'est donc avec une logique irréparable que ma jumelle fait la chose la plus censée du monde :

Elle se met à pleurer.

Et quand je dis pleurer, ce sont bien des vraies larmes qui coulent de ses yeux et qui font arriver en courant Pomfresh et McGonagall. Et j'imagine très bien leur surprise en découvrant une Eve en larmes, un Sirius Black ressemblant à un panda, soutenu par un Potter paniqué, un sort de premier secours jetés sur ses yeux par Lupin. Sans oublier le reste de la troupe, incapable de bouger.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ose questionner McGonagall.

Et là c'est l'Apocalypse. Tout le monde se met à parler en même temps, même le petit Pettigrow (très dur à dire, « petit Pettigrow », vous pouvez toujours essayer…).

Je vous ai déjà dit que Pomfresh n'aimait pas le bruit ? Et encore moins quand quelqu'un est blessé ?

- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?! hurle-t-elle, se transformant littéralement en Hulk.

En beaucoup moins vert et moins musclé.

Au moins, ceci a le mérite de marcher puisque le silence s'installe, non pas seulement dans l'infirmerie mais dans Poudlard tout entier. Ça en ferait presque peur…

Je crois que je suis devenu sourd.

- Merci Madame Pomfresh, grimace le professeur McGonagall. Je crois qu'ils ont compris. Maintenant j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ici. Et une seule personne à la fois !

Ce fut donc mes parents, Lilith et Lupin qui furent désignés pour expliquer ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt au professeur tandis que Pomfresh soigne Eve et Black tout en les engueulant au passage.

J'espère que le Sang-pur a enfin compris que cela ne servait strictement à rien de draguer ma sœur jumelle.

Pas tellement envie de devenir son beau-frère si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Surtout pour voir débouler Potter suivi par sa troupe de joyeux gaillards chez moi. Les supporter ici est déjà assez difficile comme ça… Ouf que les vacances scolaires existent sinon je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait pour survivre.

On nous aurait peut-être obligés à nous manger mutuellement Eve et moi.

C'est tout simplement répugnant.

- Hey Christmas boy, tu divagues ! m'alerte Potter.

- Oh il devait sûrement penser à son rencard avec Evans ! déclare Eve, vengeresse.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que l'arrière de mon crâne rencontre le carrelage froid de l'infirmerie.

Je m'appelle Adam Christmas et Potter vient de me donner un coup de poing.

Je vais finir par croire que ma créatrice a une dent contre moi…

* * *

><p>Voilà, en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de problème cette fois-ci.<p>

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire. Kiss.


	5. Chapitre 4 - McGonagall est une sadique

Mais que vois-je au loin ? Ne serais-pas la fille qui met plus de deux mois à écrire un chapitre ? En effet c'est bien elle et elle comprend votre haine envers elle. En espérant SINCÈREMENT que je mettrais moins de temps à publier le prochain chapitre mais aussi les autres. Donc voilà, je suis ravie de voir que j'ai (nous avons) de nouveaux fans ^^

**Tcho : **Bonsoir (ou plutôt bonjour...). Ah merde, bon bah ce n'est pas bien grave même si c'est vraiment chiant ces bugs. Merci beaucoup en tout cas :) Oh, je ne sais pas comment vous ressentez les choses vis-à-vis de mes émotions par rapport à ma fanfiction et il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas l'une de mes préférés mais bon j'adore martyrisé ce pauvre Adam... En tout cas encore merci et bonne journée à vous :)

**lunatique : **Heureusement. En tout cas merci pour le commentaire et de m'avoir prévenue :)

**Melusine : **(j'adore ton pseudo) Merci beaucoup :D Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis de t'entendre ^^ A bientôt (voir tout de suite). Kiss.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Ps : L'auteur a fait le ménage sur sa page profil donc n'hésitez pas à lire si vous en avez envie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_Le professeur McGonagall est une sadique_

- Oh tiens regarder, les pandas arrivent !

Black et moi lançons un regard noir à Potter et à Eve qui éclatent de rire en nous voyant. C'est vrai qu'avec notre teint pâle et nos yeux bleutés, on ressemble à des pandas. Sauf que selon Evans, un panda c'est mignon. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre… Mal sans doute. En tout cas, cette phrase a bien faire rire ma sœur. Quelle traîtresse… C'est quand même de sa faute si on est arrivé là. Déjà parce que c'est elle qui a frappée Black et ensuite c'est elle qui a raconté que je sortais avec Evans à Potter, d'où le coup de poing. Et je peux vous dire qu'il a une sacrée force le chef des Maraudeurs. Ça en ferait presque mal. Non, je retire ce que j'ai dit : ça fait _mal._

- Fermez là, on rétorque sèchement Black et moi.

On échange un regard furieux. La seule personne qui a la permission de parler en même temps que moi est Eve, étant jumeaux par le sang et par l'esprit. Et aussi par le nom.

Après tout, Adam et Eve sont tous les deux des créations de Dieu, bien qu'Adam ai été créé en premier alors que Lilith est mon aînée. Si nous avions été des triplés… Enfin bref, c'est déjà assez dur de la supporter pendant les vacances alors vous imaginez si c'était ma jumelle…

- Adam ! s'exclame Eve.

Je sursaute, paniqué.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! je proteste, sur le qui-vive.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? elle me questionne.

- Je n'en sais rien. De quoi est-ce que tu parles toi ? je réplique.

- Euh… Je ne sais plus.

- Bien.

- Bien.

...

- C'est toujours comme ça ? nous questionne Evans.

- Toujours, confirment les membres de notre équipe de Quidditch.

Nous sourions tous deux, assez fiers de nous. Disons qu'on adore faire tourner en bourrique notre monde. Surtout quand il s'agit de nos proches ou de ces _chers _Serpentard.

Ils nous adorent.

… Ou pas en fait. Surtout Rogue, pour pleins de choses. Comme voler ses caleçons par exemple, directement dans sa chambre. Ne me demander pas comment on a fait, même moi je ne sais pas comment…En vérité, c'est Eve qui a trouvé le mot de passe des Serpentard, mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer comment elle s'était débrouillée… Bref. D'ailleurs j'ignore encore comment on a réussi notre coup, avec tout le bruit qu'on a fait. Bon plutôt que J'AI fait. Bref. Dommage pour nous, McGonagall a tout de suite compris ce qui arrivait à Rogue le lendemain matin. En même temps, on n'arrêtait pas de rire comme des mongols tandis que le Serpentard devenait tellement rouge qu'une tomate aurait pu en faire un complexe.

Passons.

Où j'en étais déjà ?

- J'espère que tu pourras jouer le prochain match tout de même Christmas boy, grimace Thompson.

Je déglutis et recule sagement d'un pas.

- Euh… Comment te dire… Disons que je vois très mal et connaissant ma chance ces temps-ci, je me perdrais sans doute dans les nuages. Et je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute je te signale ! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, tu n'as qu'à frapper ton frère, Potter et Eve !

- Hey ! s'exclament les trois individus que je viens de citer.

- Pour les deux guignols je peux comprendre, continue Eve en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui as raconté à Potter que je sortais avec Evans, alors tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même !

- Pardon ?! s'exclame la rousse, nous faisant tous sursauter.

Ah… Boulette. J'avais oublié qu'Evans ignorait pour la blague de ma sœur. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, nous échangeons un regard en hochant gravement la tête.

Il est temps de filer.

Prudemment, nous reculons pendant que les autres commencent à élever la voix autour de nous. Mais alors que nous nous retournons pour filer vers la sortie, deux mains puissantes nous attrapent chacun par le col, nos pieds quittant littéralement le sol.

- On pourrait savoir où vous aller comme ça vous deux ? nous demande calmement Thompson, manquant de me faire suffoquer.

Je me mets à tirer sur ma cravate pour pouvoir respirer en espérant à un miracle alors qu'Eve se débat comme un beau diable pour nous libérer des prises de notre capitaine vénéré. Elle fait donc la chose la plus logique qui lui passe par l'esprit. Elle sourit sadiquement…

… Avant de lui donner un coup bien placer dans une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Ouille. J'ai mal pour lui.

- Cours Adam !

Je ne la laisse pas répéter deux fois que déjà nous filons hors de la pièce….

… Avant de revenir sagement nous dissimuler sous la carrure de Thompson, plié en deux à cause du coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? retentit la _douce _voix du professeur McGonagall à travers la salle. Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette position Thompson ?

- C'est de leur faute ! hurlent en concert nos censés « camarades scolaires ».

- Bande de traitres !

- Bande de salamis !

Eve s'arrête et me regarde bizarrement.

- Bah quoi ?

Dans la vie, il y a des jambons et des salamis. Dommage que pour le premier cas, le seul que je connaisse m'embarque dans des aventures pas possibles dans le but de faire chier le monde. Parfois même ma propre jumelle m'insupporte mais qu'est-ce que je m'ennuierais sans elle.

- Laisse tomber, t'es trop con.

Je gonfle les joues, profondément vexé dans le peu d'égo que je possède.

- Méchante.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- T'inquiètes, ce n'est pas du tout réciproque.

Elle me tire la langue tandis que je ricane de façon machiavélique. Devant nous, le professeur McGonagall lève les yeux au ciel. Ou plutôt vers le plafond. Très joli plafond d'ailleurs…

- On ne vous dérange pas trop quand même ? se moque-t-elle.

C'est oublié la répartie de ma sœur jumelle :

- Bien sûr ! Vous voulez aussi boire le thé avec nous je suppose ?

Voyant son air sinistre, elle s'arrête presque aussitôt et prend un air paniqué :

- Je plaisantais, hein ? Ne me tuez pas, je vous en supplie ! Je veux me marier et avoir des enfants ! Et faire chier Adam pour le reste de ma vie !

- Hey !

- Je ne peux pas t'aider Christmas boy, intervient Black, mais pour les enfants c'est quand tu veux Christmas girl.

Eve se retourne vers lui, agacée :

- Black soit gentil et ferme-la !

- Sinon quoi ? réplique-t-il.

- Sinon… (elle s'approche de lui de manière dangereuse avec un sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres avant de clarifier :) Je t'émascule.

Puis elle s'éloigne d'un pas avant de continuer, lui laissant à peine le temps de rétorquer quelque chose :

- Même s'il est vrai que ça ne changera rien du tout à la situation.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Vite coupé par mon rire, uni à celui de Potter. Faut dire que le visage de Black à cet instant précis est juste à mourir de rire. Et je m'y connais question rigolade, je peux vous l'assurer.

Enfin bref.

Je fixe le visage de notre professeur de métamorphose qui a pris tout d'un coup un sacré coup de vieux et qui se pince l'arête du nez en poussant de long soupir. Si je me fie à mon incroyable ouïe, je peux entendre distinctement les mots « directeur » « Dumbledore » « si j'avais su » « bande de cinglés ».

Je me demande bien de qui elle peut bien parler... Et non je ne sifflote pas d'un air innocent.

- Pourquoi siffles-tu comme ça Christmas boy ? m'interroge Lupin.

- Laisse tomber Perlinpinpin, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, je lance.

- C'est vrai, je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire, continue ma jumelle.

- Tu m'étonnes, réplique Black, encore vexé. Seul un cinglé peu comprendre un autre cinglé.

- Tiens c'est drôle. Toi et ta troupe devrez donc comprendre notre langage de cinglé.

Ma sœur Eve et sa manie de toujours vouloir à chaque fois le dernier mot... Tu m'étonnes qu'elle possède plus d'ennemis que d'amis, sa franchise suffirait à couper le bec à un satané Mangemort !

D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux... Quelle idée de manger la mort ! Je ne sais même pas si ça se mange… La mort aux rats à la limite… Et encore.

Je vous ai déjà raconté la fois où Eve a failli tuer ce cher Pettigrow ? Faut dire qu'elle a horreur des rats et qu'un jour l'un d'entre eux c'est faufiler dans son dortoir… Alors ça n'a pas raté. Après maintes tentatives à essayer de le tuer avec une pantoufle, elle a fini par opter pour le poison. Ce qui n'a pas raté. Sauf que c'est le petit gros (jeux de mots !) des Maraudeurs qui a morflé.

On a fini par se dire qu'il avait mangé le rat.

Et à ce jour nous n'avons jamais retrouvé le soutien-gorge d'Eve disparut.

Son préféré en plus mais je ne m'attarderai pas trop sur les détails même si je suis sûr que cela vous intéresse.

N'oubliez pas que c'est ma sœur après tout.

Black s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose quand soudain la vieille chouette qui nous sert de directrice de maison finit par péter un plomb.

Ce qui arrive souvent quand nous sommes dans la même pièce que les Maraudeurs, surtout parce que ma sœur passe son temps à se chamailler avec Black.

Ils s'entendent comme chien et chat ces deux-là. Et encore je ne saurais vous dire qui joue le rôle du chat puisqu'Eve ne les apprécie pas tant que ça et que le rire de Black ressemble plus à des aboiements.

Quelqu'un a dit un jour que ceux qui n'aiment pas les chats se verraient réincarner en souris et je ne pense pas qu'Eve puisse le supporter. Elle serait trop tentée de l'exterminer avec sa pantoufle.

Enfin bref.

- Vous savez plus je vous vois, déclare McGonagall, plus froide et sèche que jamais, et plus je comprends pourquoi certaines mères congèlent leurs enfants dès la connaissance.

Stupéfaction générale. Pourtant on devrait être habitué, à force, par le tact de notre professeur.

- C'était méchant… fait d'ailleurs remarquer ma jumelle.

- Mais vrai, souligne le professeur McGonagall.

Eve ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Thompson (je l'avais presque oublié celui-là !) l'en empêche.

- On n'est déjà dans la mer... pas besoin d'en rajouter ! il lui souffle à l'oreille.

Ce qui lui vaut un regard noir et un grognement du genre « ne me donne pas d'ordres, tu n'es pas mon père » mais en voyant mon inquiétude elle choisit de ne rien dire et bouder.

Ouf.

- Un problème Christmas ? me questionne McGonagall.

Mince. Aurais-je pensé à voix haute ?

Je déglutis.

- Aucun professeur, je m'empresse de répondre, paniqué.

- Bien parce que vous, votre sœur, Lupin, Potter, Black et Pettigrow vous êtes collé.

…

…

…

- QUOI ?!

Je m'appelle Adam Christmas et je viens d'être collé avec les Maraudeurs.

Mes parents vont me tuer.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà. Bon cette fois-ci la victime n'a pas été ce cher Adam (quoique...) mais ce bon vieux Thompson senior que je plains sincèrement ^^<p>

Eve : Et c'est quand même toi qui a écrit qu'il se prenait un coup dans les bou...

Adam : *saute sur sa jumelle* Chut !

*soupire*

Laissez un commentaire et je vous offre un voyage tout frais payer avec les jumeaux (à vos risques et périls !)

Signer l'auteur qui s'excuse encore du temps infini entre ces chapitres.

Je vous aimes ! *fait coucou de la main*


	6. Chapitre 5 - Les Christmas enquêtent

Bonsoir à tous. Il est exactement une heure trente-trois et je me décide enfin de publier le chapitre 5 de "Christmas twins". J'espère que vous allez bien et que contrairement à moi, vous ne vous tapez pas un orage monstrueux (alerte orange et ouais, vives les vacances !). Passons.

**Yuni Stark : **(x2) Arrête de me suivre ! *va se cacher derrière Anko* Je plaisante. Bon pour ton premier commentaire, en effet je me suis trompée sur le poste des jumeaux mais j'ai la flemme de changer u_u (espèce de flemmarde). Et oui Thompson est un sadique mais tu m'étonnes, les jumeaux, James et Sirius sont casses-pieds en même temps ! On verra bien :) Et puis c'est surtout la faute d'Eve... Adam est un putain de soumis de toute façon. Je penses les deux surtout ce qui va arriver au surveillant *tousse* Bref merci pour ton commentaire et oui t'en fais pas, je vais me remettre à la lecture de tes fanfictions u_u (ne me tue pas, je n'ai que quinze ans).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_Quand le loup-garou n'est pas là, les Christmas enquêtent_

Contre toute attente je suis toujours vivant. Ce qui peut paraître choquant vu la longueur des lignes que le professeur McGonagall nous a demandé – ou plutôt obligé – à écrire. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais autant utilisé une plume de ma vie.

- Oh bon sang j'en peux plus, me souffle Eve, épuisée.

D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment elle fait puisqu'elle est à l'opposé de moi. Une idée de McGonagall je crois. Sans doute parce qu'elle a peur qu'on se mette à tricher.

Comme si c'était notre genre.

Je parcours la salle du regard. Bon d'abord il y a Eve, mais vous le saviez déjà n'est-ce pas ? A quelques mètres d'elle, Black qui s'amuse à lui envoyer des morceaux de papier quand Picott, le concierge, ne le regardait pas. D'ailleurs je crois bien que ma sœur se contrôle pour ne pas se lever et donner une baffe à Black une bonne fois pour toute. Et je sais très bien que c'est son rêve le plus cher. Enfin après être devenu Auror, bien entendu. Elle m'a même avoué qu'elle avait un fantasme… Celui de passer les menottes à notre Black senior préféré. Par contre elle aurait peut-être dû attendre qu'on soit seuls tous les deux puisqu'au même instant, Pettigrow pénétrait dans la salle commune.

…

Vous saviez que ma sœur et lui étaient devenus si rouges que pendant un instant j'ai cru que la délicieuse pomme que je tenais dans les mains allait faire un complexe ? Bon pas très longtemps non plus puisqu'Eve en a profité pour assommer Pettigrow avec. Comme quoi toutes ses années en tant que Poursuiveurs a du bon… N'empêche que j'ai dû l'aider à le ligoter et à l'enfermer dans un placard pendant quelques heures afin qu'il tienne sa parole de ne rien dire à Potter et compagnie.

Vous imaginez les dégâts que ce genre d'annonce pourrait provoquer ? Déjà sur ma moitié mais aussi sur Black. Sans oublier Potter bien entendu. Déjà que monsieur a un égo surdimensionné, vous imaginez s'il venait d'apprendre le fantasme d'Eve ? Il serait capable de penser que si son meilleur ami a réussi à draguer ma sœur, il pourrait également tenter sa chance avec Evans… Mais bon, on sait qu'entre nous il n'a aucune chance.

- CHRISTMAS !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Je bascule en arrière sous le coup de la surprise et manque de frôler la crise cardiaque en ne sentant pas le contact entre ma chaise et le sol. Je me retourne alors vers mon sauveur.

- Ah, hm, merci Rosier, je lance, surpris.

- Mais je t'en prie Christmas boy, sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

… Avant de lâcher l'accoudoir de ma chaise, provoquant de nouveau ma chute.

Quel enfoiré !

J'entends Picott pousser un « Miss Christmas rasseyez-vous tout de suite ! » et un bref « Lâchez-moi je vais buter ce maudit serpent une bonne pour toute ! »

Malheur à celui qui ose me toucher en présence d'Eve. Et comme je suis tout le temps avec elle c'est plutôt compliqué.

Passons.

Potter (parce que lui aussi est là) m'aide à me relever avant de se faire éjecter par Picott qui n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir. Enfin de toute façon il me déteste depuis le jour où on l'a surpris, Eve et moi, en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques avec Mrs Pince.

Je vous laisse une minute avec cette vision d'horreur.

…

…

C'est bon ? Evitez de salir le tapis, ce serait bien aimable de votre part.

Bon où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui…

- Mr Christmas, cessez de suite vos bêtises ! s'égosille le concierge, prenant un teint rouge brique.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! je m'écrie.

- Baliverne ! Vous pensez que je ne vous ai pas vu regarder fixement votre sœur dans le but de communiquer avec elle ! s'étrange-t-il.

- Et bien désolé de trouver la vision de ma sœur plus agréable que la vôtre, je réplique, légèrement énervé.

Des têtes (dont celle de ma sœur) se tournèrent vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Même Picott semblait étonné. Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien moi qui vient de répondre au concierge ? Comme ça, au cas où, que j'évite de me pincer trop fort…

- Bah Christmas boy, s'étonne Potter.

Quoi ? C'est le comportement désastreux de ma jumelle qui a fini par déteindre sur moi, il fallait bien s'y attendre un jour où l'autre. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma moitié, j'aperçois des larmes commencer à perler dans ses yeux.

- Tu pleures Christmas ? lui demande discrètement Pettigrow.

De toute façon le concierge est trop choqué pour le réprimander.

Eve le fusille du regard et rétorque méchamment :

- Non je remplis mes yeux d'eau pour y mettre un poisson rouge, connard !

Du coup de l'œil je vois Potter s'arracher les cheveux, Black passer son regard de moi à Eve et ainsi de suite mais aussi Rogue (parce que lui aussi est collé) qui, vu sa tête, envisage sérieusement de se suicider avec sa ceinture qui retient ses vêtements répugnants.

Les autres ? Et bien on s'en fou, ils ne sont pas intéressants de toute façon !

Et je peux vous dire que c'est dur d'être moins intéressant que ce cher Servilus Rogue…

- Christmas… commence à réaliser Picott. Vous…

- Oui. Moi.

- Comment osez-vous ? s'acharne-t-il.

- Et bien comme ça, je réponds en claquant des doigts.

- Calme-toi Joséphine, juge bon d'intervenir Eve en voyant le concierge commencer à gonfler.

Je me tourne vers elle, levant un sourcil au passage.

- Moi c'est Adam pas Joséphine.

Elle me jette un regard blasé.

- Prends-moi pour une courge, je sais que tu t'appelles Adam. (Elle lève les yeux au ciel… enfin vers le plafond). Tu comprendras plus tard.

Parfois je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ma jumelle bien étrange et mystérieuse. Sans doute ce qui a attiré Black à la draguer. Ou parce qu'elle est la seule femme (avec Evans et quelques rares « élues ») à ne pas faire partie de son fan club. Ah je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Leur groupe s'appelle les « Black Valentine ». A l'entente de leur nom, menée par la Poufsouffle Bethany Hughes, ma jumelle a manquée de s'étouffer. Depuis Potter et elle passe leur temps à se moquer de lui et à imiter ses groupies en poussant des gloussements, ce qui a le don d'énerver Evans. Moi ? Je ne dis rien. Pas parce que j'ai peur de Black – je vous rappelle que je suis à Gryffondor – mais parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie vis-à-vis de lui. En même temps, qui voudrait d'une grande asperge tel que moi ? Les femmes désirent des hommes baraqués et forts qui pourraient les protégés, pas des… biscottes, non ?

Je me sens mal aimé.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je croise les yeux verts d'Eve qui me regarde avec un sourire compatissant.

Il m'arrive de me demander si elle n'avait pas la capacité de lire dans mes pensées celle-là. En tout cas, ça fait flipper. Surtout qu'elle a aussi le don de voir dans l'avenir, de petites choses qui lui arrivent comme ça, d'un seul coup.

- T'inquiète pas frérot, me réconforte-t-elle, je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Je sais.

On échange un sourire. Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer cette fille…

Derrière nous, Rogue se racle la gorge.

- Désolé de déranger votre petit moment entre frère et sœur mais je crois qu'on a un problème.

En effet, Mr Picott est en train de faire une attaque.

Avant que l'on comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il s'effondre sur le sol. Presque au même moment, un Serdaigle (et vous vous dîtes certainement, mais comment un Serdaigle a pu être collé ?) se précipite à l'extérieur pour appeler à l'aide.

Voilà comment on s'est tous retrouvé chez le professeur Dumbledore, des bonbons au citron nous remplissant le ventre (surtout le mien).

- … Et au vu de cet accident, votre heure de colle est donc annulée.

- Ouais !

Tout le monde (à l'exception peut-être du directeur) me fusille du regard et je regrette aussitôt d'avoir parlé à voix haute. Il ne faut pas oublier que notre concierge est entre la vie et la mort.

- Vous pouvez rejoindre vos maisons respectives et aller vous reposer maintenant, change rapidement de sujet le vieil homme en face de nous, tout en se levant. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit de sommeil les enfants.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi professeur.

Une fois qu'on eut quitté la pièce, nous nous séparâmes chacun de nôtres côtés afin de nous diriger vers nos vestiaires. Et alors que les Maraudeurs parlaient ensemble, à quelques mètres de nous, Eve les appela :

- Hey Potter !

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle.

- Oui Christmas girl ?

- Où est Lupin ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est vrai qu'il était absent pendant l'heure de colle…

Potter, Black et Pettigrow échangent un regard tendu.

- Et bien… tente le « chef ».

- Oui ? attend sagement Eve en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Sa grand-mère est tombée malade, termine Black, inquiet.

- Encore ?! on s'écrie en même temps, ma sœur et moi.

- Elle a une santé fragile, nous explique Potter en se mordant les lèvres.

- Ah…

Eve ne semble pas les croire.

Enfin bref. On ne tarde pas par à retrouver nos dortoirs et à se coucher. Mais alors que j'étais en plein dans un rêve merveilleux, je sens quelqu'un me secouer dans tous les sens.

- … dam… vei… toi…

- Hm…

- Adam !

J'ouvre un œil puis le deuxième.

- Eve ?

- Non c'est le pape, abruti !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? je baille en ignorant l'insulte.

- Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas dans leur chambre.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils sont partis !

- Mais où ?

- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?! Allez viens !

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer elle me tire par le bras pour me faire sortir du lit avant de s'arrêter et d'esquisser un sourire en admirant mon corps.

Bah quoi ? Elle n'a jamais vu un pyjama avec des canards dessus ?

- Joli pyjama, commente-t-elle.

- Je t'emmerde.

Elle se met à rigoler. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle réussit à le faire sans réveiller mes colocataires.

- Mais une femme est un océan de mystères tu sais mon petit Adam.

- Eve ?

- Oui ?

- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! je m'énerve.

Nouveau rire.

- Bon maintenant que la récréation est terminée, reprend-elle, on a une enquête à mener je te rappelle.

C'est une mission pour les jumeaux Christmas.

Banzai !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire oui, moi ? En plus, il caille ! Au fond, Lilith a peut-être raison… Peut-être suis-je soumis à ma jumelle.

- Putain Adam magne-toi !

… Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- C'est bon, j'arrive ! Zen !

Bon, il faut bien que je vous explique où on est. A quelques mètres de nous se trouvent un arbre. Mais pas n'importe quel arbre.

Il s'agit du Saule Cogneur.

- Eve, rappelle-moi ce qu'on fou ici ? je panique.

- Tais-toi !

Elle m'attrape par le bras et nous nous dissimulons dans un buisson. Elle appuie sa main contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler et me fait signe de regarder devant moi. En effet, Potter, Black et Pettigrow viennent de sortir d'on-ne-sait-quel-trépas devant nous. Leur regard est alors porté sur le Saule Cogneur.

- Dîtes-vous être sûr que ça ne lui pas mal ? intervient une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle du petit gros (jeune de mots !) du groupe.

- Tu sais il a l'habitude maintenant, réplique Potter.

- N'empêche qu'il faut se méfier maintenant, continue Black, je suis sûr que Christmas girl se doute de quelque chose.

Oh s'il savait…

- Ne t'en fais pas Patmol, elle est peut-être rusée mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne fera pas le rapprochement entre les absences de Remus et les jours de pleine lune.

- Tu as sûrement raison Cornedrue.

Et sans prévenir personne, ils se transformèrent. C'était magnifique. Sans un mot, Potter devint un cerf splendide, Black un superbe chien noir et Pettigrow… un rat.

J'étais sûr qu'il y avait un lien ! Je trouvais ça étrange qu'Eve le déteste mais c'est normal, c'est une vermine !

…

Oui, je me calme, pardon.

En attendant, l'astre qui surplombe la clairière nous éclaire de sa magnifique lumière et alors que ma jumelle se décide enfin de me lâcher, je peux enfin souffler :

- Oh putain… Lupin est un fantôme !

* * *

><p>*sbaf devant la débilité d'Adam*<p>

Oui, Adam est con mais on le vit bien, non ? (Ou pas...)

Bon maintenant Yuni-chan, je m'attaque au chapitre 26 de la Démone et son chat, j'espère que tu es contente ?

Bye !


	7. Chapitre 6 - Les Gardiens du secret

**Chapitre 6**

_Les Gardiens des secrets portent le nom de Christmas_

- Lupin est un fantôme !

Le regard qu'Eve me lance à cet instant précis serait capable de glacer un feu de forêt. Et je ne déconne pas ! C'est limite flippant. Dieu soit loué que je sois son frère sinon j'aurais peur pour ma vie.

- T'es con ou t'es con ? crache-t-elle. C'est un loup-garou !

Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça paraît plus logique.

- Et les autres guignols sont des Animagus, juste-t-elle bon de préciser.

Je ne suis pas si idiot quand même… Si ? Bon j'avoue que l'idée du fantôme n'était pas top mais bon. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper ! Et puis je vous rappelle que mon père est blond, ça m'a forcément atteint ! Et non je ne suis pas raciste ! Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet là.

Remus Lupin est un loup-garou.

- Et oui.

Je baisse les yeux vers ma jumelle, l'obscurité m'empêchant de voir son visage.

- De quoi « Et oui » ? je la questionne, en haussant un sourcil.

- Remus Lupin est un loup-garou.

J'aurais pensé à voix haute ? Mais dans ce cas ce n'est plus penser mais parler. Alors pourquoi dit-on ça ? C'est comme l'expression « Ne jamais dire jamais ». Quel est l'intérêt de ne jamais dire jamais si on dit le mot tabou ? Pourquoi ne dit-on pas « Il est interdit de dire jamais » ? C'est idiot. Qui est l'imbécile qui a crée cette phrase ? Non mais…

- HEY ! je hurle en recevant une tape sur le front.

La seconde d'après, le Sinistros en personne bondissait sur Eve alors qu'un cerf me plaquait contre un arbre, m'empêchant de m'échapper. Je me mets à trembler, mes yeux s'écarquillant au point de me faire mal. Le temps se fige, un instant. Puis, sous mes yeux, le cerf et le chien redeviennent mes coéquipiers. James Potter et Sirius Black. Ce dernier se trouvant dans une position assez… ambigüe. Soit juste au dessus d'Eve qui le regarde, l'air aussi terrifiée que moi. Mais bien sûr, elle ne s'est pas retrouvée à Gryffondor pour rien, d'où le coup de pied bien placé là où je pense.

Aoutch, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Black. J'imagine très bien sa douleur. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'avant d'être ma partenaire de conneries en tout genre, cette très chère Eve est ma sœur. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! gémit de douleur le meilleur ami de Potter.

Il se roule sur le sol, sa main posée sur son entre-jambe, une flopée de jurons sortant de sa bouche. A mes côtés, le FEPA (Futur Ex Petit-Ami) d'Evans éclate de rire, se tenant littéralement les côtes. Ce qui aurait pu également me faire rigoler si je n'étais pas mort de trouille. Bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais. Du moins pas ouvertement. Je suis un Gryffondor après tout.

N'empêche… Vous réagirez comment vous si vous appreniez du jour au lendemain que l'un de vos préfets est un loup-garou. En tant qu'enfant de sorciers, j'ai toujours grandi dans l'horreur de ces bêtes. Lilith m'a même menacé de me donner en pâture aux Sombrals. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende n'est-ce pas ?

…

Bah quoi ?

- Espèce de sale petite… grogne de colère Black, toujours à terre.

Potter lance un sort et une légère lueur apparaît au bout de sa baguette, me permettant d'observer le visage, rouge, de ma jumelle. Elle est essoufflée et je ne saurais dire si c'est par gêne ou par colère. J'opte rapidement pour la deuxième option.

- Vas-y Black, siffle-t-elle, les yeux fous, termine ta phrase, je t'en prie ! Petite quoi ?

Le sang-pur est peut-être cinglé, mais pas assez pour se prendre la tête avec Eve. Mais ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas de Potter qui continue de rire aux éclats, jusqu'à s'en étouffer. Ma sœur ne date pas à réagir à cet… affront.

- Toi, tu la ferme ! elle rugit, telle une lionne. A moins que vous vouliez que toute l'école soit au courant pour vos _petits _secrets ?

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, si on ignore le couinement de Pettigrow (que je n'avais même pas vu jusqu'à maintenant). Même Black s'est stoppé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir, ça sent mauvais, vraiment très mauvais.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter s'approche de ma sœur, habité par une fureur que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Même quand il m'a frappé, quelques semaines plus tôt. Et bien que mon œil est perdu de sa… grosseur, j'ai toujours mal si j'appuie. Faut dire qu'il est plus musclé qu'il n'y paraît.

A ma grande surprise j'aperçois ma jumelle reculée d'un pas, pas très rassurée.

Je décide d'intervenir.

- C'est bon on dira rien à personne !

Il se tourne vers moi, les lèvres serrées et si mon dos n'était déjà pas plaqué contre un chêne je prendrais certainement mes jambes à mon cou. Je suis loin d'être aussi courageux que les autres Gryffondors. Mais je suis quand même moins peureux que les autres maisons. Quoique… Je vous ai raconté la fois où un Poufsouffle de première année s'est mis entre un beignet et un Crabbe ? Non, pas le crabe, l'animal ! Crabbe ! Le Serpentard. Le sang-pur. L'armoire à glace qui terrifiait toutes les premières années. Notamment moi et Eve. Bah oui, même les supers héros ont leur faiblesse. Pour Super Man c'est la kryptonite, pour ma sœur c'est les géants. Disons qu'une adolescente d'à peine un mètre cinquante, aussi magique soit-elle, ne fait pas le poids face à une tonne de muscles. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet… Pour vous dire que le pauvre blaireau à terminé à l'infirmerie, traumatisé à vie. Et que si je continue de prendre la défense de ma jumelle je vais finir comme lui.

Voyant que je me suis foutue dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, Eve se met à soupirer.

- Aurais-tu donc perdu ton sens de l'humour Potter ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'on trahirait un membre de notre maison ? Loup-garou ou pas, Lupin reste Lupin.

- Ouais et puis de toute façon, qui nous croirait ! je continue. C'est quand même gros comme histoire « Le gentil et aimable Remus Lupin est un loup-garou ». Non franchement, même moi j'ai encore des doutes !

Eve intervient :

- Ah oui c'est vrai que pour toi c'est plus logique que Lupin soit un fantôme, plutôt qu'un loup-garou.

- Un fantôme ? répète Potter. Tu pensais sincèrement que Remus était un fantôme ?

Il échange un regard avec Black avant d'éclater de rire. Même le discret Pettigrow se permet de rire de cette mauvaise blague. Cela me vexe beaucoup. Je me sens trahi, par ma propre sœur. Si ce n'est pas cruel tout ça. Qu'ai-je donc fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?

- Oui bah c'est bon hein, je rumine.

- Allons, on te taquine Christmas boy, me rassure Black en me donnant une grande tape amicale dans le dos.

Tape qui manqua de m'envoyer valser dans le décor d'ailleurs. Faudrait qu'il apprenne à contrôler sa force le sang-pur sinon il va y avoir de la casse. Et je tiens à ma colonne vertébrale, surtout si on veut gagner le championnat de Quidditch. Cette année encore nous aurons la coupe. C'est moi qui vous le dis. Parole de griffon d'or.

Griffon d'or. Gryffondor. Vous comprenez le jeu de mots ?

… Oui pardon, je sors.

- Adam t'es pas croyable tu sais ? soupire Eve.

- Sœurette ? je l'appelle.

- Oui ? elle sourit.

- ARRETE DE LIRE MES PENSEES ! je hurle à pleins poumons.

Black arrive dans mon dos avec une vitesse phénoménale et plaque sa main sur mes lèvres, visiblement paniqué. Je peux le sentir secouer la tête de gauche à droite, sur le qui-vive. Comme si on allait se faire attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Cette fois-ci c'est à Eve de prendre ma défense.

- Lâche mon frère Black, personne ne viendra nous voir. Après tout, elle rajoute d'une voix amusée, cet endroit est censé être hanté, non ?

Potter esquisse un sourire presque… malsain alors que Black me délivre, essuyant sa main sur sa robe de sorcier avec une mine dégoûté.

- Dis toute de suite que je bave, je rouspète.

- Ok, tu baves.

… Sale clébard va.

- Tu m'impressionnes Christmas girl, déclare Potter, sans prêter attention à nous. Comment as-tu su que le Saule Cogneur conduisait à la Cabane hurlante ?

Parce que ce satané arbre conduit à la maison hantée ? J'en apprends des trucs…

- Elémentaire mon cher Watson, ricane ma sœur.

Elle se tourne vers moi, cherchant mon appui.

- Tu t'en souviens quand, après un pari avec Thompson, on est allé jusqu'à l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante, un soir de pleine lune ?

Bien entendu que je m'en souviens. Quand McGonagall l'a apprit elle nous a collé un week-end entier, comme si l'idée qu'il nous soit arrivé quelque chose l'épouvantait.

- Les hurlements qu'on avait entendus ce jour-là, je conclus, c'était Lupin alors ?

Les Maraudeurs confirment d'un hochement de tête. Voilà pourquoi j'avais pensé que Lupin était un fantôme !

Moi et Eve on échange un regard avant de déclarer, d'une même voix :

- C'est trop cool !

Black hausse un sourcil.

- C'est… cool ? répète-t-il, incrédule.

- Bah ouais, sourit ma jumelle. Ça veut dire qu'on est vos Gardiens des Secrets maintenant.

- On n'a pas trop le choix en même temps sœurette… Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas vraiment la permission d'être ici. En plus si Thompson apprend qu'on est sorti en pleine nuit au lieu de nous reposer pour le match de demain il va tuer.

Silence.

Gros silence.

Très gros silence.

…

- OH PUTAIN LE MATCH ! on hurle en synchronisation.

Eve et Potter s'arrachent limite les cheveux. Pour eux la défaite est TOUT sauf envisageable. On joue contre les Poufsouffle après tout. Et je ne laisserais pas cette saleté de Smith nous prendre la victoire. Alors là jamais !

- Bon salut gars ! On aurait bien fait la cosette avec vous mais comme vous le voyez…

- On est occupé ! je termine.

Et alors qu'on s'apprêtait à détaler comme des voleurs, Potter nous arrêta.

- Maintenant que vous êtes au courant pour nos _petits _secrets, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ?

On s'échange un regard avant de fixer de nouveau le FEPA d'Evans.

- Non !

- …

- …

- …

Bon au moins maintenant c'est clair.

Je m'appelle Adam Christmas et je viens de m'allier avec les Maraudeurs.

Quand je disais à ma famille que cette année promettait d'être intéressante…


End file.
